Secrets From Within
This is a collab by Firey,Silver, and Spirit. No copyright intended. We don't own warriors. This story is non-canon. It may contain false characters and places. Silvershadow - Firey Moonfire - Spirit Orangeclaw - Silver Prologue-Silver "My plan will soon be complete. All we have to do is wait for the full moon, and the Clans will be ours." a tom with black fur growled, unsheathing his claws. "Why the full moon? Why not strike now?" a dark tabby asked viciously. The black cat bared his teeth. "Because I said so." "Of course. That makes it all right to wait too long" the dark tabby scoffed, his hazel eyes trained on the black tom, waiting to attack if necessary. "If we strike now, we will lose. Our army is pouring in as we speak. It is best to wait until it's at the fullest to attack. Victory will be easy." the black tom was pacing now, green eyes flashing in the darkness. The dark tabby saw the wisdom in his words. His flank smoothed. "So, who will we strike first?" the tabby asked,anxious to talk battle strategies. "The correct question my friend, is who won't be." the black tom melted into the shadows, laughing. The tabby stared at the spot where he had disappeared. Then, he turned and left. The tabby slowed to a stop as he saw a orange cat. He was staring around, waiting for him. "You came!" the cat exclaimed, dipping his head. "No time for greetings!" the tabby snapped. "Y-Yes Tigerstar" the orange cat stammered. "The attack will not happen until the full moon. Scourge thinks we should wait." "What?" the cat yowled, jumping to his feet. "Sit down Flamestar!" Tigerstar growled. Flamestar sat down quickly. "No one can know that you are working for the Dark Forest. We will-Who's that?" Tigerstar yowled jumping to his paws. A silver she cat raced away into the trees. "Who's that?" Tigerstar demanded. Flamestar's face was pale. "Silvershadow. She's one of my warriors." "Well, deal with her in the morning!" Tigerstar growled. "Yes. I will do that" Flamestar promised. "Good. Now we have business to do" Tigerstar snapped. Tigerstar and Flamestar padded off, talking about how best to take over the Clans. Flamestar was trusted. The only possible danger was Silvershadow, and he would deal with her in the morning. Chapter 1-Firey I sighed and panted. I had barely escaped. Flamestar was part of the Dark Forest! What a crazy idea. What was the Clan leader thinking? I shivered as I began to lick my fur, waiting for day to come. Tonight was full of many surprises. I hunched my shoulders, not sure what morning would bring. Had Flamestar saw me? Did Tigerstar see me? I knew that my spying wasn't that great, but- Oh right, Tigerstar did see me. And so did Flamestar. Oh, now what should I do? I considered escaping. Maybe... though I won't get far at this rate. Dawn had come. And Flamestar will be awake. Whatever he planned now was going to unleash. I shuddered, maybe I really should escape. At least a try, I had to. For my own pelt. Slipping out of the warriors den, I went along the ferns surrounding the camp. Perfect. This would make good cover. I thought I was doing pretty well, when suddenly, "Catch her!" Wriggling as hard as I could, I tried to escape from the strong claws of Graytail. When I looked at him, he met my gaze with a slightly cold look. Okay... What happened now? What did Flamestar tell them? It just occurred me that Flamestar had obviously told the Clan about me. To save himself from the blame. But what? Graytail dragged me along, quite painfully, and dropped me in the middle of the clearing. I sat up straight, only to find myself surrounded by the whole Clan. Their glares seared my pelt, and I shuffled angrily. No one was going to see my nervous side. I'm going to be tough. Because Flamestar is the one visiting the Dark Forest. Not me. Petalfur, the closest cat near me, hissed and clawed me in the side. I growled, and inched back. I didn't want to lash out, because it'll only give them another reason to believe Flamestar. I realized something. I shouldn't have tried to escape. I only put myself into further danger. Now the Clan all thought I was guilty, or else I wouldn't have escaped. But... maybe I could solve this. Just maybe. Flamestar walked out, regal and calm, and you could hear the "oohs" and the "ahhs" of the Clan leader's sleek pelt. His flashing fierce eyes. The way he moved about confidently. And not one of my Clanmates knew his deep secret. His cold gaze swept over me, and I glared right back at him. Two can play a game. I opened my mouth, ready to speak when- a body lands on me, taking my breath out. It was Darkclaw, the mangy cat. "Get off me!" I hissed, struggling under the massive tom. "Absolutely not." Flamestar ordered. His cold green gaze remained on me, his features showing his confident mood. But I could read his body language. He wasn't confident. He was over-confident. Too confident for his own good. Acting brave, I watched Flamestar as he got closer to me. He smiled frostily, and mewed. "What shall we do to this traitor?" "Kill! Kill!" I snarled at them, desperate to get out. No way was I going to let Flamestar kill me. Not when I was the only one who knew Flamestar's secret. His deep, deep secret. Struggling from underneath Darkclaw, I felt Flamestar's claws slid down slowly along my flank. I screeched, twisting violently on the hard, cold floor. Blood slowly leeched out, and my struggles became smaller and weaker. I was dying. Chapter 2-Silver I shoved my way in front of Flamestar. "Can I deal with her?" I growled, glaring at Silvershadow. Her breathing was shallow. Flamestar smiled that cold smile and nodded. I grabbed Silvershadow by the scruff and hauled her out of camp. "You have to believe me." Silvershadow groaned. I stayed silent, pulling her along, trying to reach the border. "Flamestar is working for the Dark Forest!" Silvershadow choked. I let go of Silvershadow and stared at her, my eyes wide. "You're lying!" I gasped. "I'm not. He was listening to Tigerstar." Silvershadow groaned, laying on her side as blood seeped into the dirt. I grabbed some cobwebs and sat beside her, trying to stop the flow of blood. When the blood finally stopped I sat back. "Thanks" she said weakly, trying to stand but collapsing. "We need to get out" I hissed, standing up. Silvershadow nodded and dragged herself to her paws. She leaned on me, and the two of us started padding out of the Clan territories. Moonfire pounced in front of them. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice cold. I thought quickly, trying to come up with something to say. Silvershadow collapsed on the ground again, moaning and wailing. She winked at me and I understood exactly what was happening. "No, no, no!" I hissed, dragging her to her feet again. "Kill her!" Moonfire growled, unsheathing her claws. "I don't want to carry a body all the way out of the territories." I mewed. "That's a good-" Moonfire started, then yowled, "Fox!" I whipped around and saw a giant fox towering over me. Silvershadow scrambled backwards, her eyes wide with fear. I unsheathed my claws. The fox roared at us and pounced. I roared and leaped in front of it. Grabbing it's head, I swung on top of it's back. Digging my claws into it's neck, I buried my teeth into it's ear. The fox snarled and threw me off. I flew into a tree and slid to the ground. My vision turned blurry and spots appeared. The fox. I staggered to my paws and blinked. My vision cleared slightly. Moonfire was fighting the fox by herself. It sprang, but she threw it aside like a mouse. It turned and raced away, yowling. Moonfire turned, panting to us. "You were going to help her." She mewed to me, flicking her tail at Silvershadow. It wasn't a question. I watched Moonfire carefully, waiting for another attack. She just sighed and helped Silvershadow up. "I guess I'm joining you." She said quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief, and shook out my fur. Chapter 3-Firey I growled softly. "So are you two enemies?" Both cats shook their heads. "No. I guess-" "We'll help, okay?" Moonfire interrupted. Orangeclaw nodded, and mewed. "Come on. We have to go now before Flamestar strikes." The three of us limped forward, but I could hear the distant yowls of angry cats. "He'll send cats soon." I mewed weakly. "He'll want to make sure I'm gone." "Why?" Moonfire growled. "Why are we going through all this trouble to run away?" Her eyes were glowing like fires, and her tail was lashing. Orangeclaw also glanced over. "Earlier you said you saw him with the Dark Forest. Is that true?" Both cats' eyes were wide with shock. I nodded gravely. "Yes, yesterday night, StarClan sent me a dream, and I saw Flamestar scheming with the Dark Forest cats. He had then turned around and saw me, forcing me to run. I didn't hear much, but only saw him with the Dark Forest leaders." Moonfire growled softly. "Then we must hurry. We have to assemble a group of cats willing to fight against him." Orangeclaw nodded. "ThunderClan may have fallen under Flamestar's spell, but we can get WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan to help us." "There's three of us. And three Clans." I muttered, licking my wounds carefully. Moonfire glanced up. So did Orangeclaw. "So we each go to one Clan." I nodded, smiling for the first time in days. "That's right. We each go to one Clan." ~*~ I was heading towards RiverClan, since Moonfire and Orangeclaw feared and hated the water. Moonfire took ShadowClan, Orangeclaw took WindClan. We couldn't fail. We had to ensure that Flamestar did not rise. But he had the Dark Forest. And we had StarClan. Remembering about the stories of the great Firestar and the Great Battle, I knew history was repeating itself. Though it seemed Tigerstar hadn't really died. He was still here, was he not? "Halt!" A voice called. "What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" Raising my eyes, I found myself facing a patrol of six. I sat down, trying to look innocent. "I have grave news. May I speak to Stonestar?" "Fine. Follow me." The leader of the patrol growled. We wound around some stalks and crossed a few rivers before we reached RiverClan camp. As I entered, I could smell the fishy odors of the prey they ate. Wrinkling my nose, I headed towards Stonestar's den. "Enter." I entered the den, dipping my head politely. "Stonestar." "Silvershadow... What are you doing here?" "I come here with grave news. Flamestar has been working with the Dark Forest, and he plans to bring the whole Dark Forest down on us. My two other friends are gathering the two other Clans, and I have come here to plead that you fight with us. "I have barely escaped his wrath, and he plans to destroy all the Clans. It will be the Great Battle all over again, but this time, ThunderClan may be on the Dark Forest's side." "And why is that?" Stonestar asked. "They believe Flamestar is right. Nobody there knows he works with the Dark Forest. Only I do, as does my friends." Stonestar stretched. "Alright. RiverClan shall fight with you." So then he turned towards the rest of the camp, calling the Clan meeting that ensured RiverClan's alliance with me, Moonfire, and Orangeclaw. Chapter 4-Silver I padded uncertainly over the moor. I shivered as a sharp wind cut through my fur, then shook out my fur. I was acting like a kit. I kept walking, keeping my ears pricked for danger. "Hey!" a voice yowled. I turned, and a cat landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "State your business." He growled, teeth bared. "I need to talk to Harestar" I hissed, shoving the tom off and shaking out my fur. "We don't want visitors." The tom growled. "I'll leave that for Harestar to decide" I mewed, then started padding towards the camp. The tom raced ahead of me and into the camp. "What do you want?" Harestar asked tartly as I stepped into the camp. "Flamestar is working for the Dark Forest, and we need you to help us stop him." "Who is us?" Harestar asked, her eyes lighting up. "Um, Silvershadow and Moonfire. And me." I mumbled. Harestar nodded and sat back. I flicked my ears and glanced around the camp. Windclan had unsheathed their claws and were staring at me intently. I felt a twinge of unease. They're probably just spooked, right? I told myself, digging my claws into the soil. "You have cooperated nicely." Harestar purred, flicking her tail. Windclan circled around the edge of the camp, trapping me in. Harestar took a step towards me, unsheathing her claws. "Quailpaw, go to Thunderclan. Tell them Orangeclaw and Moonfire are working with the traitor." A small she-cat tore away out of the group and raced for the forest. Harestar turned her gaze back to me, and fixed me with a cold, hungry stare. "You know to much for your own good sweetie. So I'm offering you a way out. Just surrender to me, tell me were your friends are, and you can be part of the new world." Harestar purred. I thought quickly. "I would love to help you, but my friends ditched me and ran off somewhere." I mumbled. "Please honey, don't lie to me. I hate being lied to." Harestar's voice had deepened into growl. There's no way out. ''I realized, my pelt bristling. ''May as well go out fighting. ''I thought. I swung my paw at Harestar, catching the side of her head. Harestar pounced at me, and ripped at my throat. I ducked and slid under her, clawing at her stomach. Harestar dropped onto me, taking away my breath. "I gave you a chance." Harestar growled, then raised her paw. I jerked out of the way and ran across the camp, jumping onto the warriors' den. Harestar bunched up her muscles and leaped up after me, landing where I had been a moment before. I scrambled aross the top of the den and looked around. The warriors' den was at the edge of the camp, so if I could jup high enough, I might be able to get over the side. It was worth a shot. I ran along the top of the den and leaped, clearing the top of the camp. I jerked to a stop halfway over. I twisted around. Harestar had grabbed my hind left leg, and was gripping it tightly in her mouth. I tore my leg free and fell through the air. I landed hard on the ground, and I heard a gasp. Quailpaw was staring at me, her mouth open in shock. I tried to shove her away, but fell t the ground. Quailpaw backed away and ran into camp. I staggered to my feet, a dull ache in my leg. Harestar yowled something, and I ran, dodging clumps of heather. was running, running for my life, and the lives of every cat I knew. ''Starclan, help me! ''I thought desperately. Chapter 5-Firey I trudged along the stream, feeling remorse as I scented the air once more. ''Of course she would just run... Orangeclaw and charged off into the unknown, and now I had to find her alongside Moonfire. What a waste of time... "Silvershadow, keep moving!" Harestar snapped, her hawk like eyes tracking me closely. She had heard about how Flamestar wanted me dead, so she kept me as a ransom deal. Once I found Orangeclaw, she would sell me off with Moonfire and Orangeclaw to ThunderClan where we would be punished, most likely killed for our betrayal to the Clan. But I knew something that could change the future of the Clans. Flamestar was working with the Dark Forest, and he had to be stopped. Sniffing the air, I caught Orangeclaw's scent. Limping forward quickly, and hissed softly. "You have to run, if we find you, if Harestar finds you, she'll sell us off to Flamestar and he'll kill us." I heard a small gasp and a rustle. Then an orange streak flashed by and Harestar roared. "Chase her!" Wincing, I hurried limped after Orangeclaw, hoping that Moonfire was catching my clue and running off after Orangeclaw. Harestar barked at me to run faster and retrieve the fleeing warrior, and I started to gallop. Then we were gone. "Let's go." I growled softly. "Harestar thinks we're coming back, and by the time she realizes that we tricked her, we'll be long gone." Moonfire looked scared, "We have to stop Flamestar before Harestar tells him about us. He'll know for sure that we have the info and we'll be working against him, if he didn't know before." Orangeclaw sighed. "We'll have to head on to RiverClan and see if they would believe us. ShadowClan is most likely to turn us away." I nodded. "Let's go before Flamestar ruins our chance." We raced as fast as we could on our ruined paws and legs. I felt the pain of my wounds flare, but I continued on, gritting my teeth. When we reached RiverClan territory, we knew it was too late. Flamestar was standing below talking in low voices with Miststar. I snarled softly, and we turned away. It was ShadowClan or the ruination of the Clans. We took our time. I knew that Flamestar would never think that we would go to ShadowClan for help. When we reached the border, I impatiently waited for a patrol to come and bring us to the camp. "Who are you three?" That was Smokeheart, the ShadowClan deputy. "We wish to speak with Darkstar." Smokeheart narrowed his eyes. "What for? You three look like ragged scavengers. What do you have to say that is so important?" "It is for her ears to listen, not yours." I mewed sharply. He grimaced, then nodded. "Fine, follow me." We entered the ShadowClan silently, and I felt all the eyes look over at us. Then I cleared my throat, and began to speak. Chapter 6-Silver I looked around the camp as Silvershadow talked to Darkstar. Cats watched us hostily, and a few unsheathed their claws when I looked at them. When Silvershadow finished, the cats erupted into howls of rage. Only it wasn't directed at us this time. It was at Flamestar. I felt a rush of relief. "It won't be enough" Moonfire muttered, looking at the cats that were now being assigned to battle training, while Silvershadow talked with Darkstar in more detail inside the leader's den. I nodded, and racked my brains as to where a large group of cats were that Flamestar wouldn't think of. Cats who almost no one knew about. It was as if the answer was given to me. "The Tribe!" I hissed. Moonfire thought about it, then nodded. "It's worth a shot," she agreed, stretching like she was ready for anything. Silvershadow left the den, followed by Darkstar. "When we return, we'll let you know." She assured the leader, padding ove rto stand by Moonfire and me. "What about Flamestar?" Darkstar asked, actually looking to a warrior ''for advice. "Pretend to buy it. Agree that we're traitors or whatever." Silvershadow growled, flexing her claws. The three of us left and ran out of the camp, and past Clan boundaries. "Were should we go?" Silvershadow asked when we stopped to take a break. "I was thinking stopping by rogues, but that would take a long time to get an army." Moonfire glanced at me. "I was thinking the Tribe." I told her, tasting the air for prey-scent. "It might work, but it'll take a while to get there." Silvershadow thought, thinking hard. I pounced on a squirrel and killed it. "Then we go now." Silvershadow didn't argue, and soon we were padding towards the smudge against the sky that were the mountains. Moonfire brought up the rear, watching for signs of an attack. I leaped over a log, and saw something that made my heart skip a beat. "I see a cat!" I hiss to them, unsheathing my claws. The eyes disappear, and I look around. But the cat is gone. Those green eyes looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. ''Probably a warrior going back for reinforcements. ''I realized. Silvershadow and Moonfire must've guessed the same, since they started running instead of walking. I followed, soon catching up to them. After a while, we slow down and start looking for shelter for the night. "We should try to go farther. We're still too close." Moonfire says, looking under a bush. A mouse runs out and races away. "If we get tired and stuck in a bad place it'll be worse. And we won't be able see where we're going." Silvershadow retorts. They both glanced at me. I shugged and sat down. Silvershadow twitched her whiskers, and Moonfire stormed away calling over her shoulder that she would get some moss. I stood up and started hunting, avoiding Silvershadow's gaze. We were soon curled up in moss nests, with our stomachs full, and the Clans a safe distance away. But our problems were only just beginning. We woke up in the morning to a rogue with his claws against my throat. "I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me what you did with my mate and kits." He growled. I glanced at Silvershadow and Moonfire. They were standing there with their claws unsheathed, but weren't doing anything. "What did you do to my kits?" He yowled, flexing his claws. "I didn't-" I gasped. "TELL ME!" He screamed, shoving me onto the ground. "Look, we tried to tell you, we-" Moonfire tried to say, but the rogue whirled on her. "Keep quiet!" Silvershadow's eyes widened with understanding. "I bet I know where they are." She said, looking at the rogue. His eyes widened. "Where?" "With the Clans searching for us, they must have stumbled onto your mate and kits. Naturally, that creep Flamestar would take them." Silvershadow growled. The rogue lifted his head, and his green eyes shone with revenge. "Then you'll help me get them back." Chapter 7-Firey I stumbled along the riverbank, the mud squelching under my paws. Grimacing, I padded onwards, spotting ThunderClan trees up ahead. Slowing down, I tried to stay silent as we slid closer. Bramble, the rogue, snapped. "Can't we go any faster?" Irritated, I snarled. "Shut up! We're near the territory already, and there's no way to go any faster unless you want us to get caught." I shuddered as a cloud covered the moon. ''Was StarClan saying that we shouldn't help Bramble? The shadows pressed closer, and I flinched away. I couldn't forget the time when StarClan led me to the Dark Forest, showing me Flamestar's darkest secret. Moonfire and Orangeclaw pressed close behind me, flanking my sides. Bramble paced next to us, obviously impatient. "Stop making so much noise!" I hissed. "If you want to charge in, go ahead. We'll let you get captured by Flamestar." He growled softly, and stopped pacing. His claws still dug into the wet dirt and he looked upset. "Please say we can go in soon." He muttered. "Now!" I yowled, rushing forward. Bramble outpaced us, his long legs carrying him forward. "Wait Bramble!" I shouted after him, but he rushed off into the camp. Flamestar appeared, flanked by his best warriors. I skidded to a halt and stared at the leader. "Ah, Silvershadow, you've come back with a new prize." Bramble whipped around and snarled at me. "I can't believe you betrayed me!" He yowled, his eyes furious. "I trusted you to get my family back!" He lunged for me, and Flamestar purred. "That's right rogue, did I mention that Silvershadow caught your family and brought them here?" Yowling in anger, Bramble whacked my head back and forth. I shoved him off, hissing. "Stop, Bramble! Flamestar's lying!" "I don't believe you!" He snarled. Moonfire lunged for Flamestar, while Orangeclaw fought off the other cats. "Bramble." I gasped. "You have to believe us. Flamestar's trying to trick you. I swear I nevered touched a hair on your family." "You better not have." He fought harder, still angry and not believing me. I hissed when he clawed open my wounds and I struck back. "Stop hitting me!" Bramble rolled back, his chest heaving. Flamestar threw off Moonfire and grabbed Bramble. Then he ordered his warriors to drive us off. "I have to rogue, now I have what I need." He snarled, "Grab those three if you can, but drive them off!" I turned and dashed for the border. I heard Bramble's horrified whimper and his last words. "At least I get to be with my family..." Chapter 8-Silver I glance over my shoulder. We're being followed, I know it. No way Flamestar would ever let us go. However, after a few hours of running and walking, I change my mind. If we were killed, it would be suspicious. And, if we were caught, well, Moonfire was known for her honesty. It would be suspicious too. Silvershadow kept going until the sun sank under the horizon again. I glanced up at Silverpelt, and stopped dead. The moon was full. There would be a Gathering tonight, at the island. I took a deep breath. I couldn't trust my clan anymore. Just thinking that sent a wave of pain through me, like someone had sunk their claws into me. But, I couldn't do anything about it. It was a fact. Silvershadow finally stopped under some trees and looked up. We were at the base of the mountains, only a few yards away. Moonfire shrugged and meowed, "I'll catch some prey." She disappeared behind the treeline, and silence followed. Silvershadow looked up again, her eyes showing nothing. They reflected the stars, but I coldn't tell what she was thinking. "Should we make camp?" I ask. "No. That's how Bramble found us last time. We'll sleep in the trees." Silvershadow's voice was empty, and she padded away. I tilted my head to the side. Silvershadow was getting overwhelmed I think, first being chased away by her clan, being attacked by her clan, by other clans when she was trying to help them, and now, by trying to help a rogue, she effectively killed him and his whole family. It was really too much for her to handle. But, she took it all on like it was nothing more than an ordinary border patrol. When Moonfire returned with a rabbit, we shared it, climbed into the trees, and fell asleep quickly. ~~ I woke up before the others. Silvershadow was sleeping, curled into a tight ball, on the tree next to me. Moonfire was stretched out on top of a branch, like she was sunbathing. I hopped down from my tree and headed into the forest, hoping for some prey. I guess it was my turn, since Moonfire hunted last time. I spotted a squirrel and snuck up on it, going downwind. It was sitting on the ground, grooming it's tail. I lunged and snapped it's neck, then picked it up and started to bury it, but stopped when I heard rustling, coming closer. I unsheathed my claws and faced the direction it was coming from. It was a pheasant, wandering aimlessly. I crouched down and slipped towards it. Then I paused. It was giant, and the three of us couldn't possibly eat it all. It would be a waste of food. I sheathed my claws and hissed slightly. The pheasant immediately ran away, clucking. When I returned to our "camp", the others were just waking up. Silvershadow was stretching, while Moonfire was climbing down her tree, placing her claws carefully in each foothold. "Hey Orangeclaw. Nice squirrel." Moonfire called, walking over to me. "Thanks," I mew, dropping it. Silvershadow pads over to us, and said, "We'll get going after we eat. Try to get as far as possible into the mountains." We eat the squirrel quickly, then walk the few paces it takes to get to the base of the mountains. We look at each other, then start up the mountain. It's steep, and my paws slip more often than they hold. Eventually, I dig in my claws with each step so I won't fall. After a few minutes of silence, Moonfire meows, "I don't get it. What did Flamestar say that convinced Riverclan. I mean, you told them what happened." Silvershadow sighs. "Yeah, I told them Flamestar can't be trusted. Flamestar probably told them that I was a traitor, and made it seem like I had only said what I did to save myself." She purrs humorlessly. "But, you know, can't have it be too ''easy for us." There's more silence, broken only by our pawsteps on the slippery ground. I'm paying so much attention to keeping my grip that I forget to watch my step. As I place my paw on a stone, it rolls away. I try to regain my footing, but my other paws slide out from under me. I am plummeting to the ground. I yowl in terror as the ground comes rushing up to meet me. My breath is knocked out of my body as I crash into a drift. The snow envelopes me on all sides. I don't know which way is up. Choosing a direction, I begin clawing my way through, trying to escape the sea of white. I see light shining through a small gap in the snow, and I push towards it. Gasping for air, I stumble out of the drift. I look for my clanmates, and see no one. I look up, and see them crouched on the edge of the mountain, splotches at this distance, staring down at me. I wave my tail, but their eyes remain dark. ''Oh. ''I realize. ''They can't see me. They think I'm dead. ''I leap up and down, yowling, but the sound gets swallowed in the air. Slowly, they turn, and pad away, their ears and tails drooping with grief. "No, wait!" I yowl, "I'm okay!" But they don't hear; soon they are gone from sight. I groan, and shake out my fur. Then, I start padding towards where they were headed, towards the Tribe. I would have to meet them there. Chapter 9-Firey My tail drooped in grief as Moonfire and I padded away from Orangeclaw's death. How could he have died? My heart was heavy as I continued away, the past events piling on me like death waves. Moonfire had her tail on my shoulder, and it was the only thing keeping me going. Later that day, when a fox came by, hungry for food, I assailed it with rage, my eye blurring red as I remembered the avalanche that brought Orangeclaw down. Maybe this fox had gotten his body, a fox like this one. The dark gray she-cat pulled me off the fox, who was slumped on the ground, it's own blood oozing out from his disastrous wound. I took one look and shuddered, turning away quickly. "Rest," Moonfire ordered, laying a mouse at my paws, "Rest and eat up." Obeying her order, I bent down to nibble on the mouse before falling asleep. My dreams were full of scenes where Orangeclaw fell off the hill and was covered in snow as the snow slowly suffocated him. Grief ached dully in my heart as I writhed in my sleep, trying to shake off memories of his demise. ~ ''"Silvershadow stop!" Moonfire shouted as she twisted around when a strangled scream erupted from Orangeclaw. "Orangeclaw!" I shouted, "Are you okay?" There was no response from the tom as he lay at the bottom, his claws were out from desperately clawing at the hard stone, trying to climb back up before he fell all the way down. Then there was a groan and a small spark of hope ignited inside of me. Then the snow covering the sleek side of the hill showered down on Orangeclaw. It landed with a sickening thud on top of Orangeclaw and that was the last I saw of him. Moonfire steered me away from the grueling sight and whispered in my ear, "He'll want us to continue our mission. We have to get to the Tribe and warn them about Flamestar's treachery and ask them to join our side." I nodded and turned away, closing my eyes and trying not to relive the memory. ~ I woke up, gasping madly. Moonfire was already digging into a rabbit, her tail curled around her side, "A bad dream?" She asked softly, her blue eyes meeting my frantic ones. I nodded wordlessly and dragged myself to the other rabbit to eat, "I threw out your other mouse yesterday." Moonfire told me, sitting up, "It was rotting anyways." Without responding, I finished up the rabbit and the two of us abandoned the camp and continued our trek for the mountains, "We're almost there." I croaked, "I hope they consider our request for them to join us." Moonfire nodded in agreement and our paws thrummed in rhythm as the mountains came in sight. My breath quickened when I saw the towering rocks, Orangeclaw's death flashing in my mind. Moonfire glanced in my direction, and she murmured, "There's no steep slopes for us to climb, we'll be fine." She reassured me. I merely nodded and followed her up. We reached the Tribe's camp at nightfall, the moon shining brighter than ever over our heads. Yesterday night was the Gathering. I reminded myself. It's still full moon tonight. The thought about Gatherings unnerved me. We could only hope that the Tribe was big and strong enough to knock down Flamestar. "Let's go," I mewed strongly, "Let's go meet the Tribe." Chapter 10-Silver (I apologize for the lame Tribe names) My fur was plastered to my sides from the snow, which had long since melted into water. I had finally reached the slope where I had fallen, and was following their footprints in the light of the full moon. Passing by a fox, I gagged. It was torn, claw marks down it's side, and birds were eating it. I tried erasing that image from my mind, just to distract myself from this endless walking. Glancing up, I saw that the stars were shining brightly down on me. But, they didn't look like the same stars.'' It's all different here,'' I thought to myself, without Silverpelt watching over us. '' I shuddered at the thought of no Starclan guiding me to find the others. Hearing, a growl, I turned around slowly. A cat with long claws sidled up to me, acting like nothing was wrong. "Hi," I mew, "can you direct me towards the Tribe?" "You're another one of them, aren't you?" He growled, immediately dropping into a crouch. "One of who?" I ask, looking around. "One of the outsiders." He replied, digging his claws into the snowy earth. "I guess so. I mean, I don't come from the Tribe, if that's what you were asking." I shrugged. "You have a minute to go back to your den and stay away from us, or I'll rip you to shreds!" He yowled. "I just want to know where the Tribe ''is." "It's nowhere of your concern." "Yes it is! I want them to help me!" I spit, pushed beyond my self-control. "Help you?" He asked, relaxing a little bit. "Yes! My clan needs some help, and I came here." "Follow me. One false move, you're dead." He sheathed his claws and led me towards a hole in the ground. "Jump." He instructed. "What?" I shriek, turning to stare at him. He growls to himself, then shoves me forward. I splash into water, and come up coughing. Quickly, I stagger to one side, and clamber out of the pool as fast as I can. The cat who I'd been talking to earlier was discussing something with a snowy she-cat with splotches of brown on her muzzle and flanks. "Stone That Rolls Down Mountain and Bird That Flies Overhead will go check to make sure there are no enemies hiding around." She orders, and the tom I was talking to and an all-black she-cat run out the entrance and disappear behind a wall. "Now. What do you want?" She asks, padding over to me. ~~ By the time I'm done explaining everything, the two cats she sent on patrol had returned. "Honestly, are we really going to just up and leave our home to fight a battle that's not even ours?" Stone That Rolls Down Mountain asks, "I mean, it doesn't affect us." "It will eventually. They will want more power, and will come here to make us all obey them too." A silvery she-cat mewed from one side. "I agree with Dark That Turned To Light." The leader spoke, turning back to me. "We'll fight. But tell me, where are your friends you spoke of?" "I don't know," I looked at my paws, "We got seperated." "Seperated out here can be dangerous. What did you say they looked like?" The leader asked, gesturing for some of her strong-looking warriors to come over. Quickly, I described Silvershadow and Moonfire, and the warriors who the leader had asked for all ran out behind the wall to search. "It could take awhile," the leader told me, "Maybe you should go get some rest." I nod, and she points to a nest near some queens. Walking over, I lay in an empty nest and closed my eyes. I dreamed I was back at the Windclan camp, with Heatherstar chasing me. "Look, honey, just give up." She mewed, her teeth glinting. I leap on top of the warriors' den, but she follows. Going to the edge, I see Windclan gathering under me. I leap, and grab onto the edge of the hollow. Heatherstar grabs my leg and yanks me down, onto the ground. '' ''Windclan surrounds me, and lead me to the center of the clearing. Heatherstar grins and mews, "Oh well. I guess Flamestar's going to have to settle for three dead traitors." Then she buries her teeth into my throat. Over her shoulder, I see Moonfire and Silvershadow standing still, surrounded by Windclan, their eyes wide with terror. '' ''Heatherstar yowls at the sky, her teeth stained red with my blood. The rest of Windclan join in, all cheering for my death. '' I jerk forward, falling onto the gound next to the nest. I look around, and see Tribal cats. There isn't any Windclan, but my heart is still racing with terror. I sit up, and wash my fur, pretending that nothing is going wrong, that I'm perfectly sane and ''not ''having nightmares about things that didn't happen. I look up when I hear voices. It sounded like Silvershadow was arguing with someone about something, and Moonfire was backing her up. I watched as the two of them fell into the pool, and swam to one side. They completely ignored everyone and went straight to the leader. "Stoneteller." Silvershadow mewed, trying to sound calm even though her eyes were blazing. "Some of your '''warriors' are ''saying that you refuse to help us. How-" She's interupted as the leader, or Stoneteller apparently, mewed, "I said no such thing! I agreed to help." "How did you know what we were asking?" Moonfire asked, stepping beside Silvershadow. "Your friend told us." Stoneteller shrugged. "What friend?" Silvershadow interrupted. "He's over there. Said he was waiting for someone." She mewed smoothly. "Wait, do you mean Orangeclaw?" Silvershadow asked, her eyes shining with excitement. "If that is his name, then yes." Stoneteller shrugged, "but please, try not to scare the queens-" But Silvershadow and Moonfire were already halfway across the cave, running towards me. They ran into me, and I saw one of the queens whisper something while the other giggled. I noticed for the first time how weird it would look for me to have two she-cats practically jumping on me. I backed away from them, and stood a few feet away. Silvershadow stared at me, her eyes narrowed. "What?" She asked. "Um, I'm just... I mean, I'm used to... space now. You know, being by myself, no cats around. You're.... kind of.... overwhelming." I mutter, looking at my paws. "That doesn't matter." Moonfire shrugged, "we have an army." Chapter 11-Firey I stretched as I watched the Tribe cats spar. Moonfire and Orangeclaw were supervising them, teaching them the new moves we created. "No, you have to slash first before you duck or else you won't hit them." Orangeclaw growled exasperatedly. Moonfire showed the Tribe cats once more before having them demonstrate it again. Then the gray she-cat was by my side, telling me the plans. "Stoneteller says we'll have enough cats to match up against one Clan at a time, but we can't take on all four Clans." "So, what's the plan?" Moonfire sighed, "He says there's another Tribe we'll have to find. The Tribe of Falling Fire, he says." Orangeclaw padded over and Moonfire explained the situation to him. "Well, when are we leaving?" "Right after we get these cats situated and we teach them enough moves to properly fight." Orangeclaw decided, "We'll teach the older cats the moves, then they'll teach the rest." "Sounds good." They padded back to their posts, and I decided to talk to Stoneteller. "Are you willing to let your cats join our war against Flamestar?" The gray tom closed his eyes before speaking, "It will cost many lives, but from what I hear about this 'Flamestar', he will cause us trouble after he's finished with you." "So is that a yes?" Stoneteller nodded, "It is what I think is right." "Silvershadow?" I turned around to see Night of the Black Sky dipping her head to me, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us on a hunting patrol." I had always been interested in their ways of hunting, so I agreed to join their patrol. "We don't stalk prey like Clan cats do, we wait for the prey to show itself before we leap. We also have cave guards who watch for eagles as we hunt." Night explained. "That's cool." I remarked as we padded through the entrance and past the waterfall. The cold wind blew into my face and I ducked, trying to keep the snow from billowing in my eyes. The Tribe cats snorted in amusement and I gave them a half-hearted glare, "If we were in the forest right now, you'd be as frightened as a mouse." They stopped snorting, but they still looked amused as I shook my head, not used to the snow blowing around in the air. "Look, a rabbit!" Their hushed whispers alerted me, and distracted me, "Don't move, Silvershadow." Night warned me as they all crouched. I followed their example and crouched also, watching as Shadow of the Great Rock took a step forward. Boulder of the Mountains and Jagged Stones of the Peak were watching the sky, obviously looking for any eagles that may attack them. "There's a hawk coming down on the rabbit." Jagged cautioned. Night's ears perked, "Wait for it to land and take them both out." She whispered eagerly, "Then we'll have a real meal today!" Shadow nodded and froze as the hawk swooped down. I ducked, feeling it's wings swoop and the wind whistling beside my ear, "Now!" The hunter leaped forward, landing on the hawk as the hawk clutched the rabbit. She brought it down, and Night streamed forward to help, "Hurry," one of the guards warned, "There's an eagle in the sky." I darted forward to give the hawk a killing bite, and the five of us rushed towards the cave. We slipped in, and I let out a sigh of relief as the eagle cawed in dismay. Moonfire and Orangeclaw joined me for the meal, and I turned to them, "Tomorrow, we head out for the Tribe of Falling Fire." "Let's go get them." Chapter 12-Silver "Absolutely not!" The silvery leader shook his head, "the last time we fought against someone we were nearly annihilated! Why do you think no one's ever heard of our Tribe? Why do you think we're called The Tribe of Falling Fire?" "Why were you?" Moonfire asked hesitantly, looking up at him with big, wide eyes. "Our leader in the battle was pushed off the mountain. He was flame-colored. Now, get out or we will have to rename ourselves Tribe of Falling Outsiders." He spat, pointing with his tail towards the cave entrance. Silvershadow and I exchanged a disappointed glance before turning and heading out. Moonfire followed, muttering under her breath. "This is absolutely ridiculous. He'll be destroyed if he doesn't fight, and might not if he does." I hissed, striding past the cave guards. A yowl stopped us dead in our tracks. I whipped my head around, and stared at a group of cats outside of the opening. They were clawing at the sides of the mountain, trying to climb up. I sprinted outside, and stared into the sky in horror. A cat was being carried away by a giant eagle. It was rising slowly, since one of it's wings was damaged, from what looks like claw marks. Silverfire and I glanced at each other, before clawing up the side of the mountain. I dragged myself to the edge of a rock sticking out, but it's too late. The bird is already above me. I crouch down, and leap as high as I can. My claws dig into the bird's back, and it caws loudly, bucking and trying to throw me off. However, I keep holding, twisting my claws in the wounds. Finally, the eagle drops the cat down towards the ground, and takes off. I pull my claws out, and leap off the side of the bird. Too late, I realized we had ascended higher than I thought. I twist, trying to grab onto something as I fall, but I'm too far away from the side of the mountain. Bracng myself for impact, I close my eyes. The pain never comes. I open my eyes and realize I'm a tail-length off the ground, and Silvershadow is holding my scruff. She drops me, and I fall clumsily into the snow. I clamber to my paws, and look around for the cat. She's sitting on a rock, licking her paws. "Nice one. But next time, try to save me faster. My pads are scraped up." She purrs, brushing by my side. I glance at Silvershadow. She was muttering something at Moonfire. Her expression is a mix of anger and another emotion I couldn't place. I notice for the first time it is completely silent. The leader finally steps forward and announces, "You have shown strength today. Risking your life for one of ours... that is true bravery." "You mean..." Moonire trailed off. "Yes. We will join you in the fight against the clans. We will leave tomorrow with the other Tribe, and join whatever other armies you have. We will fight, and we will triumph!" He began by simply speaking, but by the end he was yowling to the sky. The rest of the Tribe joined in,and soon I was surrounded by allies. We may have began this journey as loners, but we will finish, for better or worse, with allies. ~~ The next morning comes quickly. The Tribe of Falling Fire is ready, as is the other Tribe. I look around, giving everything one last survey. Silvershadow, Moonfire, and I would be leading the two Tribes and Shadowclan... if they were still our allies. I had earned the trust of The Tribe of Falling Fire, so I would be leading them. Moonfire wanted to do the Tribe, and Silvershadow asked for Shadowclan and RiverClan. She was determined to prove that Shadowclan was respectable and kept their word. I hoped for all of us that she was right. Chapter 13-Firey I was supposed to lead the two Clans. I headed back early while Moonfire and Orangeclaw rounded up their Tribes for the war. This would be the final battle against Flamestar and ThunderClan. Hopefully, we were enough to defeat the two Clans. ''We have to be enough, we have RiverClan, ShadowClan, and two Tribes. What else do we need to defeat Flamestar? I reached ShadowClan first and let myself into the Clan camp. "Darkstar," I hissed, "I need to speak to you." "Come in." I entered her den and mewed, "We have an army ready. Tomorrow, when Orangeclaw and Moonfire return with the two Tribes, I will lead ShadowClan and RiverClan into the battle with you and Stonestar at my side." Darkstar stretched, "RiverClan has been acting strange since you last visited, Silvershadow," she admitted, "I'm afraid Stonestar may be rethinking his promise. Flamestar has been pressing both of our borders, trying to convince us to give in." "Does he know you're fighting for us?" "Unfortunately yes," Darkstar sighed, "If I had pretended I was helping him, he would station soldiers in my camp to make sure. He did it to Harestar, and now Stonestar." I narrowed my eyes, "Then we'll have to pray that this army is enough to demolish Flamestar." Darkstar nodded, "You get some rest, Silvershadow, tomorrow we will lead the ShadowClan into battle as you promise." I agreed wearily and collapsed in my nest in Darkstar's den. Tomorrow would change everything. - - - When I woke up, there were a lot of cats gathered on ShadowClan territory. Orangeclaw and Moonfire had arrived with their Tribes, and we were ready. "Let's go," I mewed grimly, glancing at my friends, "Today we will defeat Flamestar." Neither of them disagreed, but I knew they were thinking about the possibilities of us losing. We won't lose. I thought fiercely, Flamestar will suffer. Chapter 14-Silver I look back at The Tribe of Falling Fire. They must be scared, but they do not show it. They had courage, for sure, but I wondered how they would react in the heat of battle. Well, we were aout to find out. Looking down at the Thunderclan camp, and motion with my tail. All around, the clearing erpts into battle. My group races down into the camp from the gap near the nursery. Avoiding that den, we spring against the warriors. We would not hurt innocent kits and elders. Silvershadow and Shadowclan are still back; they are the second wave. The warriors, once overcoming their surprise, rise up into formation and unsheath their claws. ''Windclan and Thunderclan. ''I realize. ''They must have known we were coming. No time to worry about that now. '' I spring against Gorsepelt, feeling my claws dig into her fur. She yowls and bucks me off. I land hard in the dirt, raising a cloud of dust. While I'm ecovering, Gorsepelt lunges. I sidestep, and, in the cover of the dust, swing my paw around and knock her over. Then I pounce on her and put my claw against her throat. "Surrender?" I ask. She nods and mews, "I surrender." I step back, and she tears away, vanishing out of the camp. She is soon followed by other Windclan cats. Looking around, I realize the problem: Thunderclan will not stop fighting until we run away, or they are all dead. Then I see Flamestar's den surrounded by warriors. Or he is dead. Bracing myself, I run straight for the group, followed by Moonfire and both groups of Tribe members. I fight my friends. Speckledfoot, who I used to go hunting with. Dawntail, who I used to train with as an apprentice. And Petalfur, who I remember onced saved me during a badger attack. There is none of that now. They swipe at me with unsheathed claws, eyes flashing, and hiss whenever I get in a good hit. Suddenly, I realize... I can not fight my Clanmates. Those who I protect--and who protect me. I step back, and sheathe my claws. Petalfur and the others stop and look at me. "Why are we fighting?" Dawntail finally asks. "We shouldn't be. Flamestar... he's pitted us against each other. All for power. Stop fighting us! Stand with us!" My voice rises to a yowl. They slowly sheathe their claws, but make no effort to let me through to Flamestar. "Sorry, but we can't let you through. Whether or not we agree with you, he is our leader. We will not fight you, but if you try to get through we ''will ''attack you." Then Speckledfoot winks. "If, you know, hypothetically, he even ''was ''in the den, that is." I look at her questioningly. "Like, for example, if he was hiding off in, let's say, the WIndclan camp or something," Petalfur shrugs, "Hypothetically." I race over to where Silvershadow's army is hiding and whisper, "Flamestar is in Windclan." Then feel claws pierce my skin and fling me across the clearing. I turn, hissing, to see Graytail pounce. I roll out of the way and come up, claws unsheathing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Silvershadow and Shadowclan vanishing into the treeline--towards Windclan. ''Please, Starclan, let them suceed. ''I think, before turning back to fight Graytail. Chapter 15-Firey Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Collab Category:Work In progress